This invention relates generally to wastebaskets and refuse receptacles of the type utilized in household and office settings, and particularly to a modular wastebasket component system for the sorting and disposal of recyclable waste materials.
Various receptacles including boxes and cartons are known for use in the sorting and disposal of recyclable waste materials in household and office settings, particularly for separating different types of recyclable and non-recyclable papers. These boxes and cartons are generally fabricated from a folded blank of corrugated cardboard or corrugated plastic sheet material, and may be placed closely proximate to conventional wastebaskets or hung on the rim of conventional wastebaskets using a hanger member.
However, these boxes and cartons require assembly or folding to an upright and usable configuration, and may in some instances detract from the visual aesthetics of a particular office or household setting. These boxes and cartons generally have a more limited volume that may prove restrictive in some applications, and increasing the volume of the receptacle areas may cause a disproportionate increase in the size of the blank and the cost of the sheet material consumed Moreover, the construction of these boxes and cartons can sometimes present open edges, crevices, and pockets that trap small scraps of waste material when the boxes or cartons are inverted for emptying. The boxes and cartons may also present open seams or cracks that make the boxes or cartons unsuitable for use with recyclable waste materials other than dr paper that may contain fluids, foodstuffs, medical wastes, or other refuse that would require the receptacles to be completely emptied and to be cleaned or sterilized prior to reuse.